This invention relates to a transportable storage pod for storing mining equipment and consumable items used in underground mining operations. The invention will be particularly described with reference to a machine used for roof bolting but it is to be understood that the invention may be used in other mining operations.
Mining operations, particularly those which take place near to the working face, tend to be carried out under conditions of restricted space and can be dangerous. It is important that, in such conditions, the miners operating mining machinery are provided with every assistance to ensure that their tasks are not made more difficult or hazardous than they need to be. One area of assistance that is a fact of modern mining operations is the increased mechanisation of the operations. Mining machines have been developed, for example semi-automated roof bolting machines, and these machines carry out roof bolting operations far more quickly and safely than would an individual miner using hand-held drilling equipment.
In order to operate machinery such as semi-automated roof bolting machines it is necessary to continuously supply the machines with stocks of parts and equipment necessary to carry out the operation. A roof bolting machine, for example, needs to be continuously supplied with roof bolts, washers, nuts and resin capsules as well as requiring fairly frequent replacement of drill rods and other consumables used on the machine. It is important that the operation of supplying such parts and equipment to the machine is carried out efficiently and it is desirable that such supply is carried out using mechanical assistance where possible. It is important that all items of equipment required on the machine are supplied in the correct proportions since if any one critical item of equipment is exhausted on the machine, the mining operation will need to be halted while that item of equipment is replenished.
According to the invention there is provided a storage pod for storing equipment and parts for use in underground mining operations, said storage pod being self supporting and removable from a transport or operational vehicle whereupon said pod is carried in use, said pod comprising a generally rectilinear body which forms an open topped upper compartment having a front wall, a rear wall, side walls and a floor, and a lower compartment located below said floor, said lower compartment being divided into a series of elongated storage slots, said slots being accessible from the front and/or rear of the pod.
The upper compartment of the storage pod may be divided into a series of smaller compartments by one or more internal partitions. Preferably there will be at least one internal partition which extends laterally at least part way across the width of the upper compartment adjacent to either the front wall or the rear wall. Optionally, there may be at least one longitudinally extending internal partition dividing at least part of the length of the upper compartment into two side by side longitudinally extending smaller compartments. Said longitudinally extending internal partition may be aligned at an angle to the centre line of the pod so that the two longitudinally extending smaller compartments formed thereby have a tapering shape in plan view. The longitudinally extending internal partition may terminate short of either or both the front wall and/or the rear wall. One or more of the internal partitions may be removably mounted within the upper compartment.
Either the front wall or the rear wall or both said walls may have a door formed therein which is openable to provide easier access to the interior of the compartment adjacent to said wall. Preferably the door is joined to the remainder of said wall by means of a hinge which has a generally horizontal pivot axis.
The elongated storage slots may be formed by a series of vertically extending, spaced apart, parallel ribs, which extend parallel to the centre line of the pod. Preferably a horizontal base plate extends below the elongated storage slots.
The pod may include a pair of longitudinally extending, parallel, spaced apart support channels located below the storage slots. The said support channels are preferably open at opposite ends thereof and are adapted to receive the tines of a forklift truck for lifting and maneuvering the pod. The pod may further include a pair of transversely extending slots in a side thereof adapted to receive the tines of a forklift truck from a position on either side of the pod.
The underside of the pod may include guide formations thereon adapted to co-act with cooperant guide formations on a vehicle which is adapted to carry the pod in use. The guide formations may facilitate the docking of the pod on the vehicle as the pod is positioned on the vehicle in use. Releasable locating means may be provided on the pod for locking the pod to a vehicle.
The invention extends to an underground mining machine in assembly with a pod of the type described above, the vehicle and pod having cooperating locking formations thereon for releasably locking the pod to the vehicle for the duration of a mining operation and adapted to allow removal of the pod from the vehicle and replacement thereof with another pod as and when required in use.
These and further features of the invention will be made apparent from the description of an embodiment thereof given below by way of example. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing but the specific features shown in the drawing should not be construed as limiting on the invention. In particular, the mining machine with which the invention may be used is but one example of the kind of mining machine with which the invention would be suitable for use.
When used in this specification, the term xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d should be interpreted inclusively rather than exhaustively or exclusively.